


Voltafaccia

by finesharp



Category: Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-09
Updated: 2009-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesharp/pseuds/finesharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much just PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voltafaccia

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts "orgasm denial" and "Luigi wakes up in the same bed as Pavi after they fuck for the first time. Pavi's still asleep.."

Pavi watched his brother stumble out of the opera, drunk, and was quick to jump into the elevator as soon as it came back down. By the time he got upstairs, their apartments were silent. After a brief stop in his own room, Pavi tried the door to his brother's room and smiled as he noted that it was unlocked.

Still fully clothed, Luigi was sprawled on his bed, asleep or at least dozing. Pavi slipped up to the bedside and studied his brother for a minute, then glanced around the room for inspiration. Luigi's ascot lay on the bedside table, one of the few things he'd bothered to remove before laying down. He untied his own.

Speed and grace were of the utmost importance, and he had to be perfect since he wasn't precisely sure how drunk his brother was. Pavi took a deep breath and swooped in, quickly wrapping Luigi's ascot around his left hand and his own around his brother's right and securely knotting them to the bed.

Luigi grumbled in his sleep. Pavi stepped back, hesitating, but his brother only sighed and began to snore. More confident now, he unfastened Luigi's trousers and pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. Luigi only moaned.

Smirking, Pavi pulled the leather loop out of his pocket and bent over his brother's crotch. He gently slipped first one testicle and then the other through, then his brother's dick, and tightened the cock ring around the base.

 _That_ woke Luigi up. He tried to sit up, pulled the restraints tight, and then thrashed for a full minute. Pavi just waited him out.

"What the motherfucking shit is this?!" Luigi demanded when he finally noticed his brother leering just outside of the range of his feet.

"Just-a having a little fun, fratello." Luigi thrashed again at that, until his face turned slightly green and he fell back against the mattress.

"Fuck..." he groaned.

"Dizzy, si?" Pavi asked, stepping forward. Luigi didn't dignify it with a response, not that he had much dignity left at that point. "You must-a be very drunk."

"Fuck you," Luigi mumbled, but his heart wasn't in it.

"Poor brother," Pavi cooed, brushing his brother's hair out of his face and then reaching down for his cock. "Let's-a see if I can't-a distract you."

"Don't fucking touch me."

"Oh, you're going-a to have to argue harder-a than that." Luigi's cock springs to attention beneath his careful fingers and the older man glares at him. "You can't-a be too mad, si?"

Luigi waited until his brother was in close and then fought again, landing a solid kick that sent Pavi to the floor before he laid back on the bed, panting and sweating. His cock was rock-hard now and he could feel the constriction around the base of it.

"What. The fuck. Did you do?"

"Just-a little ring for your-a cazzo, brother." Pavi stood back up and leaned in, stroking his brother's cock.

"Get it off or I'll cut yours off."

Pavi smirked. "Not in a position to argue, are you?" He bent down and wrapped his tongue around Luigi for just a moment, feinting back before his brother could kick him in the head.

"Fuck! Fucking stop, Pavi!"

"If you insist, brother." He stepped back, smiling impishly, and turned toward the door.

"Wait! What the fuck are you doing? Don't stop!"

"I will-a see you later, hm? Maybe."

"God damn you, you motherfucking faggot! Get back here and fuck me!"

Pavi wandered into the kitchen, made himself a sandwich and poured a glass of champagne. He draped himself over the couch in the living room, flipping happily through infomercials advertising GeneCo's latest organ monitors, designer appendixes, and something called the Magic Bullet. Eventually the shouting trailed off and he could even hear the televids.

A while later, he stood and stretched, then stole back down the hallway toward Luigi's room. He poked his head in carefully.

The sheets had been pulled loose from the bed and Luigi appeared to have thoroughly exhausted himself tangling himself up in them. He might have been dozing.

"How is-a you doing, fratello?" Pavi asked as he pulled the sheets loose from his brother's body.

Luigi grumbled something into the fabric. Pavi unwrapped it from his head.

"I hate you so. fucking. much."

"I know." Pavi delicately removed his own clothing, neatly piling it on Luigi's dressing table, and climbed onto the bed. "But you have-a been so patient, I think it is-a time for your reward."

"Fuck you."

"Maybe next-a time, hm?"

*

"What the goddamn motherfucking hell..." Luigi muttered, moving and immediately regretting it as the hangover hit him. The sheets underneath him were knotted up and the body next to him was...

Pavi. Fuck.

He waited a minute, noting the bare chest rising and falling. Still alive, too. Fuck.

This morning was off to a bad start. Luigi's head pounded and his mouth was fuzzy. How drunk had he been?

His eyes fell on Pavi again, and the answer occurred to him: Pretty damn drunk.

Still asleep, Pavi smiled and whimpered a little, pressing against Luigi's warm frame. Luigi carefully rolled him onto his stomach and admired his tight little ass for a minute before pushing his brother's legs apart.

If he was going to have a rude awakening, then dammit, so was Pavi.  



End file.
